Scissors for cutting a shape other than a straight line are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 176,553, 491,078 and 2,800,715. The first two references disclose shears which are capable of cutting a right angle. The last of the three references discloses pinking shears for providing a zig-zag cutting edge in clothing or the like. Also, French Patent No. 1,160,151 discloses scissors for cutting a wave-like edge.
None of the above-discussed references discloses scissors suitable for snipping hair in a V shape.